I Could Forget About You
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Kendall and the rest of BTR come back from their tour and Kendall finds Jo flirting with Jet and oh no is she cheating?  But it's Lucy to the rescue and ya Kendall could forget Jo. KUCY


I Could Forget About You

"Awesome tour guys!" Lucy said rushing up to the four Big Time Rush band members.

"Thanks Lucy we were sad you couldn't make it with us," James said pulling her close. Lucy tried to pull away but James had a tight hold.

"James, James!" the boys yelled beginning to pry him off.

"What? What sorry," James released.

Lucy eyed him wearily but hugged the other three band members as well lingering a bit when Kendall held her. "Ok well how did you guys get on with your school work?" Lucy asked.

"What school work?" all the boys asked leaning towards her.

"This homework," their teacher said approaching. She loaded their arms up and each boy looked at their load of books unpleasantly.

"I'll help you," Lucy assured standing between Logan and Kendall who were in the middle of the group.

"Fantastic," Logan said sighing with relief.

Then a familiar voice flowed into the boys ears "if you think you can steal me from my boyfriend…your right." It was Jo's voice and she was looking up at a hunky dude who wrapped his arm around her.

All the boys looked at Kendall as he screamed and fell back. Lucy reacted quickly and grabbed his arm unfortunately she was not a body builder so she simply fell on top of him. "What's going on!" Kendall yelled disoriented on the floor.

He moped his way up to the apartment and Lucy stepped around him and sat on the couch first where he then plopped down and laid his head in her lap. He sighed depressed but his eyes fluttered closed as Lucy stroked his hair away from his eyes.

Kendall was encouraged to talk to Jo and the boys pried him off of Lucy's lap. Lucy was rather annoyed with them but became even more annoyed as they all ditched her. Lucy exited the Knight's apartment and returned to the lobby where she saw Kendall flipping out at Jo. Lucy bit her lip in secret excitement as she watched the two hoping, somewhat guiltily, that they would break up.

Turns out Jo was in a new show and the boy she was 'hitting' on was her co-star. Too bad. Luckily though Kendall still didn't seem too keen on it especially when he saw page 26 on which there was a kiss. Lucy smirked to herself and walked out into the lobby. "Lucy, Lucy," Kendall waved her over.

She turned to the group and stood a bit awkwardly beside Kendall "what's up?"

"If you had a boyfriend would you want him kissing another girl?"

"No!" Lucy replied without hesitation and her face twisting in disgust.

"What if he was _acting_?" Jo butted in.

"I still think cheating is cheating and if he's kissing someone that isn't me that's cheating." Lucy shrugged "sorry to me it's black and white but I didn't grow up in Hollywood."

"Lucy! Kendall you have to help us!" Logan said appearing.

"Busy," Kendall said continuing to talk with Jo.

"What's up?" Lucy said.

"We have to turn in a project each and all this other stuff you have to help! You said you would!" he pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"I know ok let's go," Lucy pushed him upstairs "Kendall please come help us when you're done. Where are James and Carlos?"

"Getting the new members of the Palm Woods to try and accept that we rock," Logan rolled his eyes.

When Kendall did come up he went straight to the couch and moped about how he got thrown out of Jo's filming session and how she kissed Jet. He went on and on about how he felt betrayed and Logan took his focus off his book for half a second. Within that half a second Lucy became infuriated with Logan and his 'go see her get her a smoothie, admit you were wrong.' Ugh Lucy could have tackled him to the ground and beaten him to a bloody pulp! As it was though she continued working on the boy's math problems.

Kendall, Carlos, and James all returned to the apartment just as Logan and Lucy were collapsing exhaustedly on the couch after finishing the work, alone. Kendall was depressed because he had managed to get Jo to break up with him. The boys and Lucy rushed down to the school and Ms. Collins approved the boys to play at Rocktober Fest.

"Free passes for everyone!" Gustavo announced. The Palm Woods kids freaked out and James and Carlos were ecstatic. Logan was happy they passed and Kendall pulled Lucy aside.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

Kendall scuffed his shoe "if we were dating and I did something wrong would you forgive me?"

"Ya why?" Lucy asked her heart fluttering.

"Jo broke up with me and," Kendall's face was torn.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said reaching up and stroking his face gently. Kendall found himself leaning into her touch and becoming confused. He thought back and often found memories of himself lying in Lucy's lap, enjoying her company, laughing easily…falling for her really. "Hey can I do something? I mean you and Jo are really broken up right?" she asked.

"Ya we're, we're really broken up," he said his voice skipping from being in such deep thought. He was dragged out of his thoughts as Lucy's lips pressed onto his.

Kendall took Lucy's arm and took her to the concert as his date. He was on stage singing to Jo 'Till I Forget About You.' The whole time though his body was on fire from thinking about his new girl. Sure he felt a little slutty since Lucy was so soon after but she was so easy to be with. Kendall smiled as he thought of her and suddenly his friends began high fiving him. He was confused but he returned the fives.

Suddenly their next track came on and Kendall got himself a cute idea. He went back stage and grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her on with him. He then began to serenade her with the band's number one hit so far: Boyfriend.

She smiled the whole time and he kissed her after. He finally looked out in the audience and found what had made his friends high five him. Jo had been out there holding an 'I Kendall' sign. Kendall shrugged he ed Lucy and was happy to have finally come to his senses.

#

**AN: Hope you like this I know its really close to the episode but I'm still pleased. Please review!**


End file.
